


Overture

by Not_You



Series: The Absoluteness Of Crockery [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Body Image, Come Marking, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: Tobias and Franklyn's first time is unplanned and consuming, which they can't say doesn't fit.





	Overture

For Tobias feelings are like another language, one learned too late in life for true fluency. He's glad that Franklyn is so obvious, always on the verge of vibrating like a tuning fork with his emotions. Now he's squirming on Tobias's couch as if it's covered in nettles, flushed and more than a little afraid. Tobias waits him out, very curious but willing to be just as patient.

"I... I need to be honest with you," he says, breathless and terrified. "...God, this is so hard," he mutters, sounding a little teary. Tobias doesn't really mind it when Franklyn cries. It fascinates him, and if pathetic, is also sort of cute. 

Now he smiles, and says, "Whatever it is, you can tell me," as Franklyn trembles and tries to keep his breathing even, hands knotted up in his lap.

"I like you," is what he finally says, and risks a pleading little glance up at Tobias. "As in, attracted to. I can leave if you're not comfortable," he adds, looking utterly miserable.

Tobias feels his smile widen as Franklyn starts to babble further assurances. He reaches over and silences him with a finger to his lips, so much softer than he would have expected. Franklyn's lips part in what looks like surprise, and Tobias is filled with the urge to just push his first two fingers into that sweet mouth and slide them back along Franklyn's tongue. He may not be the best at interpersonal dynamics and emotions, but he knows that this will not do. Instead he shifts closer to Franklyn, and puts his arm around him. Franklyn watches him with huge eyes, and lets out the most delightful little whimper when Tobias kisses him. Tobias chuckles and kisses him again, more deeply this time, and Franklyn shivers, melting completely in his arms. He clutches weakly at Tobias's shirt and mewls into his mouth, the sound turning plaintive when Tobias breaks the kiss.

"Hush," Tobias murmurs, and starts to unknot Franklyn's tie. As he undoes the first few buttons of Franklyn's shirt, Franklyn whimpers again, trembling. When Tobias glances at his face again, he's biting his lip, and looks so nervous and needy that it's almost funny. Tobias smiles, leaning in to kiss his forehead. "It's all right," he says softly, cupping the side of Franklyn's face in one hand. Franklyn turns just enough to kiss his palm, doing it almost like he's hoping Tobias won't notice. "Such a sweet little thing," he says, and Franklyn leans into him, hiding his face in Tobias's chest, his heart pounding. Tobias smiles and gets back to opening his shirt.

Along with all of Franklyn's other issues, he is of course insecure about his body, but he lets Tobias divest him of his tie and his shirt and only balks at having his undershirt pushed up, putting his hands over Tobias's. Even if it is a little exasperating, Tobias waits for him. Franklyn stammers and at last manages to start babbling about his looks, as if Tobias has no idea what hideous thing he's unveiling. Tobias listens for a while, but finally has to cut him off with a finger to his lips. This time he gives into the urge to stroke them a little, and Franklyn shivers, gazing up with those dark, longing eyes.

"Franklyn," he says, "you can keep any clothing on that you want to. But only if you want to."

Franklyn blushes, squirms, and then lets Tobias get back to work. Of course he's chubby and hairy, that's obvious. Tobias sees him nearly every day and is well-aware of his general size and shape. Naturally, Franklyn looks at him as if he isn't, and as if seeing the horrible truth will send him bolting out the door. Tobias just smiles and rubs slow circles on Franklyn's soft belly, fascinated by its gently springy texture and the silky hair on it. He forgets to say anything reassuring, but Franklyn relaxes a little as a few long moments go by and Tobias just keeps touching him.

"I do find you attractive," Tobias assures him, hands sliding up over Franklyn's chest. Franklyn's eyes are huge and full of anxiety, but he doesn't say anything. When Tobias gropes him Franklyn flushes and bites his lip, squirming as Tobias squeezes, gentle and firm. "Let me know if this doesn't feel good," Tobias says, and it comes out like an order. 

"Y-yes," Franklyn breathes, and leans into Tobias's hands.

The fat there is more adorable than Tobias had been expecting, pert and touchable, and he leans in to nuzzle his face in against Franklyn's sternum, pleased by the textures of flesh and hair. "Your softness and solidity please me," he says, because it's true. That's the kind of thing that always puts people off, and he's prepared to allow Franklyn a nervous giggle or two over it, but he just shivers and at long last puts cautious hands on Tobias's shoulders. Tobias is suddenly and deeply irritated to still be fully clothed. He is a great believer in appropriate garments for activities, and the right ensemble for this situation is half-nudity.

Franklyn giggles when he says so, and if he's nervous about helping Tobias disrobe to the waist, he's much more eager. His hands tremble a little but are still deft about the buttons and careful with Tobias's shirt. It's one of his favorites, and he thanks Franklyn for the way he drapes it across the back of the couch. A hanger would be better, but it's nothing to worry about now. He pulls Franklyn into his lap, delighted with the half-frightened little squeak he makes.

"I'm not too heavy?" he asks, and Tobias shakes his head.

"No," he says, and pulls Franklyn into a hard, long kiss, holding him in place by his hair. 

Tobias knows that he should really ask before doing that kind of thing, but the way it makes Franklyn shudder is answer enough for now. Franklyn is by his own admission very much out of practice, but there's something delicate in his clumsiness, and he moans low in his chest when Tobias pushes his tongue into his mouth. When Tobias slides his hands down to grip and squeeze Franklyn's ass, he whimpers and his hips buck, hardening cock grinding against Tobias.

"Bigger than I thought," Tobias murmurs, with a meaningful grind upward so that Franklyn will know what he means and not start fretting about being too heavy again. He's pleased to hear Franklyn's breathless laughter, and kisses him again. Franklyn sighs through his nose, melting into it as Tobias's hands grip the softness at his chest again.

"Do you like that?" Tobias purrs, and Franklyn nods and then lets out a sharp little mewling noise as Tobias pinches his nipples. He grinds on Tobias automatically, rock hard now and actually quite impressive. Tobias gives him another squeeze and then holds him close, tucking his face into the crook of Franklyn's neck to just breathe him in for a long moment.

"May I touch?" he murmurs, one hand gently gripping Franklyn's thigh, thumb stroking along his inseam.

"Ohh..." Franklyn whimpers, "oh God, oh God _please_..." His breath catches in his throat as Tobias grips him through his slacks. When it escapes again it does so as a beautiful sighing moan that Tobias wants to hear as often as possible. 

Franklyn's hips roll against Tobias's hand, and for a while Tobias just lets him grind, drinking in his sweet, high-pitched and half pained little sounds. He's such a good boy, letting Tobias take his time like this. He shudders, and leans in to bite Franklyn's throat, jarring a desperate little cry from him before he guides Franklyn up so he can tug everything down.

Franklyn looks wild, flushed down to his nipples and so wide-eyed and helpless, with the mark of Tobias's teeth over his pulse. Tobias groans and grips that broad, slick cock, letting Franklyn rut into his hand, letting out a little broken sound with every breath until he's breathless and shaking, coming all over Tobias's belly, a few drops splashing up onto his chest. Every pulse seems like it should be the last, but it keeps coming until Franklyn is a limp, sleepy armful, propped up against Tobias.

"Franklyn?" Tobias murmurs, fighting the urge to tell him what a good boy he has been.

"Y-yes?" Franklyn whispers.

"May I come on you?" He's proud of how evenly it comes out, since he can feel his heartbeat in his aching cock. 

Franklyn blushes, but grins at him. 'Sure," he says softly, and helps Tobias to arrange him on his back. 

Tobias slips out of his pants at long last and shudders with relief before straddling Franklyn on his knees, gripping his cock and looking up to catch and hold Franklyn's gaze as he starts to stroke himself, slowly at first and then faster and faster until he groans and paints just the one stripe on Franklyn's chest, not nearly as pent up. Franklyn shudders when it hits, eyes fluttering shut for just an instant before he makes himself meet Tobias's gaze again.

The only way to keep from calling Franklyn a good boy is to kiss him, and Tobias growls into his mouth, tugging Franklyn's hair again as he makes small, profoundly happy noises and sucks on Tobias's tongue.


End file.
